Blue Moon
by reireinbow.vii
Summary: Meet Hitomi Kanazawa a 16 yr. old girl who has this weird mark on here wrist.She's really going crazy because of it,but her friends will help her unfold its secret.I'm a dud when it comes to summaries!I don't know if this one's the right place for my fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Me!

**Genre:** Comedy, Fantasy, Action, Romance

* * *

To readers:

I don't know if you'll like it, but well go on make some reviews. This is my first story so I think I still need some improvements. This idea just came out from my mind. If you still have some ideas please share it. Thanks! :)

* * *

**Introduction:**

Meet Kanazawa, Hitomi, and a 16 year old high school student who thinks that the Japanese mark on her wrist is just an ordinary one. As soon as the secret of this unfolds, she starts to meet disaster together with her best friend Shimada, Minoru and Katsuoba, Haiiro who will make the disaster she meets to worsen.

Enjoy!

**Preface**

_**July 16, 1991**_

"**I'm sorry, my dear… I need to do this for your safety… for the sake of your life. I promise we'll see each other again. Goodbye…" **

**These whispers are always bothering me. The scenery was all blur and vivid… but it was so scary- there was fire, people running. **

**I didn't know what to do. I was searching for something to change my life. I was confused and hurled with pictures I wasn't really wishing to appear and to be discovered. I want to know who that woman is in my life. She perfectly resembles my face, the blue eyes, white skin, perhaps a relative, a sister or a sibling or a twin. **

**I never knew who she was, but on the next few days or years, I might know her. Was it me back then? My body felt numb, suddenly twitching but then I peculiarly felt that someone was softly touching my hand… he is someone who will help me and face the world I am from and will always be from there. **

**And,**

**Nobody can change that.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Kyaa!!!" Hitomi pulled her hair because of confusion. "Why, did, this, stupid, things, are, in, my, dream!?!" She exclaimed annoyingly.

"Lemme guess, have you watched zooombie movies late at night again?" Minoru Shimada tried to chill her best friend.

"No, no, no, the whispers are bothering me." She answered back, finally putting her hair back again.

"Then just stop thinking of it, Hitomi-chan." Minoru said, patting her hair.

"Take my brain so then I would stop thinking." Hitomi replied.

"Oh, sure, sure, I would really love to so I'll know what you secret is in having such a high grade on all the subjects."

"No way… now I'll stop thinking."

Every student at 2nd year level of Kunitachi High School is paying attention to their teacher in history, Sayako Takahara. Except for this guy.

"Haiiro Katsuoba! Who is the emperor of Jin Dynasty from 2100 to 1400 B.C.?"

Seeing Haiiro sleeping in the middle of the class, Hitomi sitting beside him, released her magical, whimsical, rolled, giant newspaper from her bag and gave him a whack on his head.

"Haiiro!!!" Hitomi angrily yelled; not minding the teacher in front. Finally Haiiro woke up with a bump on his head that made him get annoyed.

"What in the hell was that for?!? I was dreaming of Takahara-sensei being fired and I am the principal firing her… oops." Haiiro stopped talking when he noticed Sayako's face was getting an etched mark on her forehead.

"Haiiro! You don't have a respect to your teacher! Student Councilor Office!"

"But I was only joking…" Haiiro denied.

"Hehehe. That's good for you Haiiro… Hehehe." Hitomi laughed and made a teasing tongue look.

"You too Hitomi!"

"What? What did I do?" Hitomi complained.

"Yeah, she didn't do anything." Toshiko the smallest girl in the class agreed with her.

"All of you to the office!" Sayako commanded with a firing beam on her eyes. She pointed each students and her index finger got tired of it.

"But she's an officer. She has a right to…"

"Tsst!' Sayako hushed.

"But…"

"Psst!" She hushed again. When another student is going to make another petition…

"Tsst! Tsst! Tsst! Tsst!"

"Who started it?" The Student council president, Kachino Ishigawa calmly said, while reading a book about reverse psychology.

"He did it!" Everyone pointed at Haiiro with glaring eyes, especially Hitomi pointing her two fingers.

"I think I know what the reason is." Kachino pointed the dried saliva on Haiiro's corner of the mouth.

"Ew! That's gross!" Miko twitched.

"I won't give you a heavy punishment." Kachino said with a peevish smile.

"That's really good!" Hitomi angrily said.

"You'll only be cleaning the rooms of the entire high school body."

"That's great- cleaning the rooms of the high school body say what?" Hitomi shockingly uttered.

"Correct. Everyone should. I am sorry, Hitomi-san but I have to give you a punishment."

Hitomi started to imagine when she's cleaning.

"The gums stuck under the tables… muddy footprints…all those things..." Hitomi's face was pale and fainted.

"You'll do it tomorrow."

"Hitomi!" Minoru shouted and rushed by her side.

"Haiiro, kindly carry Hitomi to the classroom." Kachino pleaded.

"No way! I'm not going to do that!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, then. You'll be doing the cleaning of bathrooms."

"Okay. What? N-no. I meant no way, are you sure I am to carry her? It's a dream come true!" Haiiro quickly proceeded to her side and carried her.

"Jeez. What an excellent job." He continued, annoyed.

Hitomi got her consciousness back. She is mumbling something before she got up.

"Taiyo, tsuki ~to hoshi ou chikyu…atashi…" "Mmm…uh, what happened?"

"You fainted. And what were you saying? Taiki kurutta to ou voir?" Minoru asked.

"I said something? In French? I don't speak French! Anyhow, why is it dark outside?" Hitomi gazed at the window. Unknowing, those words were "Sun, moon and stars cover Earth." are spells to darken the Earth with clouds. One of her extraordinary powers is starting to come out.


	2. Chapter 2: Cleaners

Hey, guys. Chapter 2 is here... following chapters are up! I don't know if you'll like it but I did try my best. Thanks for spending your time reading this. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**-Day to clean high school classrooms-**

Everyone was wearing their gloves, aprons, and handkerchiefs on their heads. Ready to clean!

"Great! These gum are so annoying! When I take it off it sticks to my fingers! And then when I take it off again, it will stick to the finger that tries to take of the sticking bubblegum on the finger where was it stuck!" Hitomi complained while panting.

"And some of these writings on the wall are hard to erase… anyway I enjoy reading it." Shizame Tohku happily responded. The whole class looked at her.

"Err… what? Hey, it's not bad. I'm reading."

"These muddy footprints are really bad. When I am trying to clean the muddy footprints on the floor you guys are stepping on the footprints I am trying to clean that is really hard to do which is assigned to me to do the cleaning of this footprints on the tiled-floor…" Minoru stopped talking fast when everybody stepped a little backwards at the same time.

"I've been spending too much time with you, Hitomi."

"Hey, mine's easy. I'll only clean the blackboards." Kenji Yamata boasted, while erasing the writings on the board.

"Hmm… I am always asking this to me guys. It'll really make you _wonder._" He said, while the class was looking at him for his next word.

"Why is the blackboard called blackboard when it is green?" Kenji made a thinking face, his hand rested over his chin. Everyone did the same thing. After a while…

"Seriously, this question won't make any sense." A voice rose. Everyone got back to work.

The bell rang, which means it is lunchtime.

"Hitomi-chan, won't you take a break? I'm hungry." Minoru asked her while tapping her belly.

"Mr. Intestine is grumbling."

"Nah. I'm too full. I just ate too much sushi and tempura I prepared this morning. Hey, I think you finished it all up," Hitomi smirked.

"Wait a sec. Are you trying to escape and leave your duties?" She continued, giving Minoru a suspicious look.

"No… how about you Haiiro-kun?" Minoru flickered a looked trying to hide her face.

"No, I'll pass. I'm also full." Haiiro said.

"Okay bye!" Minoru ran out of the room together with the other people, slamming to close the door. Because of too much strength, the lock of the door got broken.

"Hey, wait!"

Hitomi was preceding table by table, till she accidentally bumped on Haiiro. She was mumbling something,

"I won't be doing this if Haiiro didn't do that stupid thing… oops, sorry."

Haiiro looked.

"Watch it! Wait, are you saying something?"

"Me? No, no! I just said I won't be doing things like this if you didn't sleep like a newborn baby in the middle of the class! Like another history of sleeping revolt in the history of sleeping in history class!" Hitomi shouted.

"Ah, so you're looking for a fight or a war?!" Haiiro held his mop angrily, pretending it's his sword.

"Both! You idiot!!!" Hitomi jumped and rode on his back, while holding her broom to slam his head.

"Hey! Go down monkey!" Suddenly they both accidentally stepped on a pail of water. Hitomi was badly affected, she was the one who slipped and the broom she was holding hit the door knob, which caused it to be broken and fall to pieces. Hitomi got totally wasted. The pail went on her head.

Haiiro was still holding his mop to protect himself from being garrisoned with a broom by Hitomi attacking like an army, a paranoid army.

"Whoa… Hitomi, You…you okay?" Haiiro carefully approached her to avoid slipping.

"You think," Hitomi angrily replied. "Now help take off this pail out of my head!" She shouted, her hands pulling off the pail. Haiiro pulled it and luckily it got out.

"Let me get you an ice pack in the clinic." Haiiro _concernedly_ offered as he held Hitomi's hand to sit on the chair. He went to the door.

"Uh oh," Haiiro nervously said.

"Why?"

"I can't go out."

"But why not?"

"The door knob's gone."

"What? That is a real uh oh!" Hitomi tried to stand.

"Don't stand! Your legs might get worst. Help. I'll call someone for help." Haiiro got his phone out.

"No credits! Damn it! What about your phone?"

"Well… I left it at home. Help! Help! Somebody! We are stuck!!! Men, they only went to the cafeteria but it took them for hours!" Hitomi screamed over her lungs.

"Don't panic. We'll get out of here, okay? Stay calm," Haiiro begged. Hitomi got calm.

"HELP! HELP! Anybody!" Haiiro shouted, but no one hears him. "Now we're stuck…"

After 2 hours of begging…

"Helllppp…sommeeebbboddyy…helllppp." Haiiro and Hitomi tiredly said. It was already mid- afternoon, getting a bit dark.

"I hate them. They left us." Hitomi angrily uttered.

"Don't worry, we'll get outta here." Haiiro comforted her.

"Wait… I know. I'm going to loss my respect to you but, get away from there." Hitomi released her right hand opened it and pointed it to the door.

"What will you do?" Haiiro asked.

"I can open it."

Hitomi closed her eyes and think to open it. It didn't opened quickly.

''Bwaha! Hahaha!!!" Haiiro burst into laugh.

"You think you have telekinesis that won't possibly do… what the…" Haiiro stopped laughing, seeing the door open.

"Hitomi, You- you-"

"I don't know…I just thought about it. I only watch it on television…" Hitomi replied without mere actions.

"B-but you did it! You opened the door!" Haiiro absent-mindedly hugged Hitomi overjoyed.

Hitomi yelled and punched his face.

"Let go off of me you maniac! I can't breathe! Maybe it's just the wind."

They went out of the campus. This day was the most tiring day ever. Her power just comes out. Without noticing, the mark on her wrist glowed.

* * *

**That's it! Chapter 3's up!**


	3. Chapter 3: Faults

**Author: **(Drum roll sound) Tada! Ladies and gentlemen, here's chapter 3. Hope you like it! God, my brother's so annoying. I don't know with that kid, I think he's trying to make type words in their wrong spellings. Oh, poop. Oh, well. Enough with the chitchat.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The school grounds are clear. The students are having their classes now.

"Please rise and bow." Hitomi lead the class as she is the class _incho_ or president. It was so quiet before the class of year 2 classes 2 which is normally noisy and full of energy every single morning. Hitomi and Haiiro were totally quiet and not talking with the others as if they were new students. What total snobs.

"We're sorry!" The whole class bowed before Hitomi sincerely because of what happened the other day. Hitomi got surprised and blew the water she was drinking coming from her mouth.

"What on earth is the meaning of this?" Hitomi patted her forehead in confusion.

"Just before we go to Inoue-san the janitor who holds the materials to break the door in order for you to get out, the students from the other year showed us his room and what we saw is a "Gone Fishing" sign hanged on the door of his room. They said he was on a bonding moment with his family on Shizuoka. That's why we weren't able to get you guys out of there." Minoru explained everything clearly.

"Oh. Oh. I understand… but not before I tell you guys that I became a pail head and my bones on my feet can't still move much because I slipped trying to kill off Haiiro!" Hitomi yelled angrily and threw the piece of bread to him which exactly hit him at the forehead.

"Aww!!! You've been doing this for days. I had it!" And the bread exactly went on Kenji's mouth after Haiiro threw it.

"Hey..." Kenji muttered.

"You had it?!?" *Whack* the wondrous paper fan landed on Haiiro's head… again.

"Doofus!" Hitomi yelled the word at him. She turned back to face her classmates.

"Guys, you don't have to do this. I forgive you, but not this dolt!" Hitomi pulled his t-shirt's neckline and put him down.

"Yesterday was way weird." Hitomi said as she walked back and forth.

"It's really bugging me now."

"What about it? You know what, if you stop walking my dizziness will end. You've been doing that for hmm… an hour?!" Minoru said, shaking her head.

"When we're stuck in the room, a thought just came out from my mind to close my eyes and think that I should open the door. Then it did open by the control of my hands," Hitomi said, with a nervous look.

"I know you won't easily believed it, okay? But I'm not going to force you to believe in me. Think I'm crazy or a loser but hey, it's my world." She continued, laying her butt on the computer chair.

"Huh? That's really weird you know. Don't worry I believe you." Minoru said standing up from the bed.

"Yeah, and after that I lost my reactions. But I thought maybe it was just a strong wind… well I think it's impossible. What could the reason be behind this?"

"I don't know, Hitomi. In my opinion, maybe that mark has something to do with this." Minoru poked Hitomi's right wrist.

"Maybe you're right. Wait, I think I've got it." She closed her eyes again and thought to make everything float.

"Hitomi, what are you doing… Hitomi… Hitomi… the-the- things… e-even me floated…"

"What?" Hitomi opened her eyes again. "I did? Oh my gosh!" Hitomi gushed.

"You have the ability to control everything! I knew it all well that you were not ordinary!! I knew you were much weirder!" Minoru happily giggled.

Hitomi got weak and started to tremble on one corner. It's just stopped after a while. She took deep breaths.

"Huff…huff…huff." Hitomi's eyes suddenly became violet. Her eyes are actually blue but it changed to violet after using her powers. "Hitomi-chan, are you alright? You're eyes…" Minoru pulled her up and let her sit on the bed.

It was already night. When the moon's light stroke on the body of Hitomi, her eyes became violet for the second time and the mark glowed. "Oh my God!!!" Minoru shouted. Hitomi fainted after in her bed and got her eyes back to normal and even her whole body.

*Ting!* the chicken timer ended up the 5 minutes counting.

"Hitomi, you've been playing around with your eyes for 5 minutes. Whatever you do with that, you can't see it. I am telling the truth. You're eyes became violet and I didn't put any contacts on your eyes."

"Eh… why is this happening to me?!? Am I getting crazy? Am I normal?" Hitomi started to slap her face.

"Sure you are, sister." Minoru sighed.

"First, I said some peculiar words when I was unconscious. Second, the outside got dark after that. Third I opened the door by my mind only. Fourth, my eyes' color changed! Am I possessed?"

"Hitomi, I'm sorry but I don't know."

This made them investigate and wonder about it. Something will start from that day on; and will change her ordinary life. And so do her friends' lives.


	4. Chapter 4: Beatings

**Author:** Order's here! I don't know if this one's going to be good. T_T

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hitomi woke up normally at her room, not in the mood and not minding everything around her. She started walking after sliding the door of her house and stepped out. Usually, she walks to Kunitachi train station and rides the train for 10 minutes to Kunitachi High School. After walking out of the train, Hitomi yawned and stretched her arms.

"Hah…" her mouth opened. While she skids the street, she felt something strange, like someone was following her. The footsteps were being heard by her. It's like her ear hear thousand miles like an elephant. She stopped walking and looked back.

"No one's there… that's not good,"

Hitomi felt the cold sweat on her nape and she rubbed her arms.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Come out now or else! Do you want something from me?!" Hitomi said, pissed off. She started to feel cold. She walked slowly and then ran because she thinks that maybe the person following her may not notice that she's not there anymore. She has just saw the street dim, narrow and quiet. Even when a pin drops it can be heard.

She ran as fast as she could and suddenly she bumped on this quiet-looking guy almost her age.

"Gommena…" Hitomi cut off her words when the raven-haired guy's eyes turned red with glaring gestures. This made her jump and shiver, and then her mark glowed. The man disappeared quietly like a wind.

She ran again and for the second time, she got into a crowd luckily. She found herself walking in the pedestrian line; as she looks back trying to search if this guy is still there. She sighed deeply in relief. Kanazawa started to skid the place normally like nothing happened at all; but the nervous feeling and expression of her face was still there. Her abdomen was full of butterflies. Hitomi was thinking of many things about the guy who had seemed to follow her.

"_Why is he following me? No, maybe he just mistakenly recognized me as a relative or a friend… but why did he glare at me? Is he giving me a sign of a death threat? No. No. He's not here anymore. No problem. Nothing's going to happen now. Okay. Chill, Hitomi. Chill."_

Then suddenly, someone tapped her back.

"WAH!!!" Hitomi screamed her arms stroke a funny pose and hair stood up.

"Minoru?!? Hell, you scared me!" Hitomi exclaimed, hand on her left chest, feeling the pumping of blood by her heart. Minoru laughed; as she was trying to prank her friend.

"Yup! I knew you were going to be scared! You were looking serious and really fretting while walking down here. That's why I planned to surprise you." Minoru giggled.

"But why were you looking serious back then? Nothing's wrong here anyway." She continued.

"For you, maybe. But someone was following a while ago. I felt scared you know and now this, you nearly gave a heart attack!" Hitomi replied, looking around.

"Well… don't feel worried about that. We're near to the school now and I'm here, hello!" Minoru tried to cool off Hitomi. Hitomi, in return, made Minoru jump and to be shocked.

"Wah!"

"Hehehe. You're scared also, aren't you? Let's go." Hitomi laughed and proceed to the school's gate.

On the other side of the world…

"I know you now; we'll meet soon… very, very soon." The guy who followed Hitomi back then uttered with a peevish smile.

"Have you seen her?" A man with a black cat named Lucifer asked.

"Yes, master. I did." The guy who followed Hitomi replied as he bowed in front of him.

"Good job, Kurai. Good job." The man pulled the samurai from the case and his eyes were filled with dark plans.

-Noon-

"Grr… I hate carrying these papers!" Hitomi complained.

"Hitomi!" Haiiro shouted in the hallway.

Hitomi jumped and the papers she was carrying flew over the air.

She started to get angry, really angry and red-faced.

"WHAT?!?" Hitomi shouted back.

"Hitomi! I need your help. I accidentally locked our classmates inside the chemistry lab!" Haiiro said, panting.

"That's all?! T-that's all?! What do you think of me? A superhuman that can destroy the door? A soldier who can detonate the door with a bomb or the janitor who holds the key?!" Hitomi folded the sleeves of her uniform, crunching her fists.

"Um, no." Haiiro said nervous and stepping back.

"Well then, why did you ask me for help, you idiot?! Go to the janitor!!! Or to the priiinncipalll!!!" Hitomi gave him a punch on the face and it hit hardly his nose. His nose bleed severely, that he needs to go to the clinic.

Later…

"Are you okay now, Mr. Katsuoba?" The nurse; Ms. Aiano Hiroshima asked while wrapping the band around Haiiro's forehead because besides his nose, his forehead hit the wall.

There are too many punches on his face.

"Obviously not, she got pissed off. Itai!" The annoyed voice came out from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, wait. I'll just get an ice pack at the storage room. I'll be right back."

Haiiro was whistling as he takes a tour around the clinic. Suddenly…

"Care for a handkerchief?" Hitomi offered, concerned.

"Eh? Let me have that." Haiiro got it, frowning.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be sadistic, okay? It was your fault. I was really pissed off when you only asked for help because of that. And didn't you see it? I am carrying papers."

"Well, you shouldn't have punched me. I don't know anyone to ask for help, it just came out from my mind that you should be the one to help me."

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'm sorry." Hitomi said. Then, she burst into laugh teasing Haiiro:

"Haiiro the red nose reindeer! Hahaha!"


	5. Chapter 5: Closer than ever

**Author:** Please tell me if I'm doing this badly! T-t-thanks. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hitomi flickered a single strand of her hair as she walks towards the biology laboratory to check everyone form year 2, class 2.

"Wow, I'm surprised that everyone is doing well." When Hitomi turned her head to look at Haiiro,

"What the heck are you doing?!" Hitomi glared at Haiiro playing around with the poor, poor, experimental frog. (No pun intended)

"Get a grip Haiiro! Are you crazy? You're playing with a frog! You're not a child! We are supposed to open the body of it and not to toss it up air, baka!" Hitomi angrily shouted, while pointing at him. Shouting to Haiiro was usual scenery in the school, and everyone knows that. Days at Kunitachi High School won't be complete without the loud-as-a-megaphone-voice of Hitomi echoing inside the school. Rarely sometimes, outside the school. She looked at the container of her frog, which was her project before. It was empty.

"What-my…my… frog! My project!" Hitomi had gone fiery, insane, and violent. She was very furious.

"You're playing with my project!" Hitomi pulled the neckline of Haiiro's uniform and raised him up. She was incredibly strong, especially when Haiiro matters. She started shaking him violently.

"Don't you know how hard it is to catch that frog?! I got into the police and I almost got an accident!!! And now you're only using it for fun?!?"

So here's the story:

"_Okay class, you're project for biology class will be… frogs. You're going to catch a single frog and preserve it inside a transparent jar. You should pass it after this week. Nichiyobi ~ni desu. (On Sunday)" It was Thursday. Okay. 3 days more and I should pass my project._

_I went to the park where Minoru told me to go. She said there lots of frogs there that I can catch. So I went there. _

_Then of course, I saw one. I carefully chased it and then at first it wasn't hard for me to catch it, I easily grabbed its legs. When I was going to put it inside the jar, it escaped. I ran and ran to catch it again. I even fell on a mud and I was really dirty and wasted. _

"_Hey! Come back here!!!"_

_People were staring at me in curiosity. They were like wondering whom I was chasing._

"_Come back here!!! If I'll catch you, you'll sure get my biggest surprise!!!"_

_I finally stood up and I wasn't really minding where I am going. I didn't notice I was in the middle of the road. The cars thankfully, pulled on their breaks. I almost got hit by a car._

"_Wahh!"_

"_Hey! Watch it, kid! Where are your parents?!" The driver went out from the car, angry._

"_I'm not a kid! Hey frog!" I said angrily._

"_What the… you calling me a frog? You don't have respect towards elders! Hey, wait!!!" The driver even chased me. Now, I was chasing the frog. Then the driver was chasing me back._

_I ran faster and faster. Then I entered a narrow street where typical Japanese house are there. I slammed in the sliding door and then I made a hole with the shape of me there. The old lady screamed in horror._

"_Ahh! What are you doing here?! Oh my!" The lady reached for the phone and she called the police. "A burglar is here! Burglar! Help!"_

"_Wait, wait, no! I'm not a burglar! I am chasing a frog that's why I accidentally entered your house, ma'am. The frog went here!"_

"_Shut up, kid!" Whoa, that wasn't usual. Old ladies don't usually say that._

"_Same old alibis!" _

_Then the police car's siren was heard. I turned back again and ran away from the man, the lady and the police._

"_God! This frog making me look crazy! Oh damn." _

_After that, I ended up in the police headquarters._

"_So, kid. Explain everything." The police officer said, while munching on the donuts._

"_I was chasing a bullfrog." I said, with blank reactions. I didn't know how to react anymore. I was freaking tired. _

"_And?"_

"_That's it. The root of my story."_

"_That's just crazy. A frog? Is this the suspect?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Well then, I'll give this to you. But if you ever do this again…be thankful I am the police you've landed. I already experienced what you had. Go now, kiddo."_

"_Thanks."_

_And that's the end of the story._

"Oh no." Haiiro mumbled.

"Oh yes!!!" Hitomi and Haiiro ran out of the room chasing each other. The frog landed on Kenji's hands.

"Get it off! Get it off!"

Until everyone threw away the frog. Then the frog slammed the glass window and it went out. Be free, frog! Be free!

"Yeah! You've better run! Don't make me catch you or else you'll be a dead frog!" Hitomi pointed while chasing after Haiiro.

"It's his fault!" "It's her fault!" Both of them pointed at each other.

"My fault?!? It was mine?!? What an insult! It was my project and you were playing with it like a kid reborn yesterday!" Hitomi exclaimed trying to chill off the lava on her extremely red face.

"Okay. Okay. I can see that it's both ofyour faults. If Hitomi didn't get angry, no one will run back and forth at the stairs. If Haiiro didn't get to play with your frog, you won't get angry. Hey, for your information, I've got it recorded on cam!" Minoru showed her video camera, then she got something from her bag.

"I just got an idea!" Minoru giggled.

"NO!" Hitomi said, because she can see it that it wasn't such a good idea.

"Here. Starting today, until next Tuesday, you'll be handcuffed. If someone fights, I'll extend for a day. Hitomi, I know you had this telekineticsisis… telekinetis… oh whatever! You're not allowed to use it. If you will, I'll extend it for another week. For the mean time, I'll stay in your apartment. Would that be fine?" Minoru explained and outsmarted Hitomi who was already thinking that she might use her powers to escape. Minoru blew her fingers.

" Wait! No! No! No! No way! But what if when…when I take a bath or when nature calls?" (_If you know what I mean.)_ Hitomi was moving her hands trying to get away.

"Oh that. Well you can take it off, but after that, you should put your hand handcuffed back again or else… same to you Haiiro-kun."

The next day…

"Who is the Prime Minister of Japan today?" Hitomi raised her hand which is still handcuffed together with Haiiro's hand also raised.

"Eh… yes, Hitomi… yes, Haiiro… Who am I talking to?" The teacher cried out and pulled her hair.

"What's the answer?" Haiiro asked.

"I won't tell you."

"Tell me or I won't be good to you."

"Fine. Taro Aso, okay?!"

"Taro Aso." Haiiro said, and he did take advantage of their handcuffed moments.

At Hitomi's apartment…

"I can't believe Haiiro will be staying here… shit. Excuse me but, I'll take this off. I'll be taking my shower and change clothes." Hitomi said, while taking off the handcuff.

"Minoru, Be the lookout for that idiotically maniac. You know what to do." Hitomi proceed to the bathroom.

Hitomi, Minoru and Haiiro were on their pajamas. They were ready to sleep now but not Haiiro. Haiiro was taking of his shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Hitomi said and she almost saw his muscular chest. She grabbed a pillow and slapped it on Haiiro.

"I can't sleep if I won't!"

"Don't! Besides, you- I mean we are going to sleep on the same bed! It matters to me, you know!" Hitomi shivered.

"Fine, I won't take it off."

"Minoru?" Hitomi made a puppy-dog face.

"OH no, not that face. Nope. Nope. I won't take that off."

"Okay then. But if you dimwit do something really _wrong _be prepared!"

The three of them were sleeping now. There was only one blanket. Hitomi pulled the blanket to cover herself, alone. Haiiro did the same thing.

"Give it to me… let go... idiot… give it to me…" Hitomi murmured. When Haiiro didn't let go, she pulled it annoyingly and threw it away so to be fair.

Later on, Hitomi was chilling. Haiiro wasn't asleep again and he noticed it. He carefully got the blanket, not to pull Hitomi's arms to wake her up. Instead of using the short blanket that wasn't enough for him, he laid the blanket over Hitomi. Sweet, eh?

Finally they were asleep , Hitomi uttered:

"Thank you, idiot… good night."

Haiiro woke up and smiled. He wanted to reply back, to hug her, but he didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:**** Plapoop, it's so boring here at our house and I was really hot- tempered today. But now, no. So this is what I've made. Chapter 6. It made me relaxed. *Sigh* Scroll down, scroll up, guys. :D **

**Latter from the last chapter:**

_**Hitomi was chilling. Haiiro wasn't asleep again and he noticed it. He carefully got the blanket, not to pull Hitomi's arms to wake her up. Instead of using the short blanket that wasn't enough for him, he laid the blanket over Hitomi. Sweet, eh?**_

_**Finally they were asleep, Hitomi uttered: **_

"_**Thank you, idiot… good night."**_

_**Haiiro woke up and smiled. He wanted to reply back, to hug her, but he didn't.**_

**Chapter 6**

"**Finally!" Hitomi shouted with honor and joy as soon as she was free from the "Haunted Handcuff" she calls. "The handcuff days are over!" She continued, while drawing an x-mark on the calendar date. **

**She could remember the days that were really good for Minoru. It's like a song "Wherever you will go". Haiiro comes with her wherever she goes like a tail. **

_**-Flashback- **_

"_**What's up Hitomi and Haiiro… Hitomi… Haiiro… Why does Haiiro goes with you wherever you'll go?"**_

_**Megumi, the tallest girl of all the girls of their class asked confusingly, while looking down at her. **_

_**The fierce in her blood was boiling, adrenaline pumping her heart and nerves were almost seen from the skin of her forehead. Ever since Haiiro was transferred in her class, everything went superbly crazy. But well, he did give her adventures and she wasn't bored even though she's always getting mad at him. She already realized that as soon as she had seen him worried at the time when they were locked and when she got a little problem on her feet and legs. Unfortunately, she didn't even get a single conscience for what she did to Haiiro before that. And now, she got karma. She went handcuffed together with the man she's always been annoyed, and getting infuriated with.**_

"_**Hi, Megumi." Hitomi answered, looking up to her in reply. **_

"_**Today, I'm not fine." She continued.**_

"_**Why not, you don't look sick." Megumi rested her chin on her palm.**_

"_**I am not sick. Wanna know why? It's because we're closer than ever!" Hitomi pulled their handcuffed hands to show it to her.**_

"_**Oh… but why? Did you do some kind of a crime or somethin'?" **_

"_**Oh, yes. We fought back the other day and I punched Haiiro. And we we're chasing each other at the stairs for about 1 hour until I got tired. For her, it is a crime!" Hitomi glared at Minoru.**_

"_**Whoa. Okay, well see yah… good luck with that." Megumi turned back and half-ran along the sunny hallway.**_

**-End of flashback-**

**Hitomi's POV:**

**It can't be avoided; students in the high school are stitching gossips about us. Like:**

"**They robbed a toy store, together."**

**I mean, what the hell are they talking about?! Toy store?! What are we supposed to do with those toys? Give it to poor people and children like um, Robin Hood?**

"**They are together, together."**

**Okay, so this one's got a little good point *blush* BUT, Hitomi, I mean I am somewhat abnormal and so do Haiiro when it comes to relationships. You know old-fashioned pips?**

"**They stole a bike and rode in it together." **

**Stealing a bike. Right. I don't even know how to ride a bike! Haiiro? He doesn't want to go to jail, okay? **

"**Hah, finally." Haiiro sighed in relief and comfort. **

"**If you're relieved, I am more relieved." Hitomi said, while stretching her fingers. Close, open. Close, open.**

"**Aw, I'll miss those times. Can you please fight again? Please?" Minoru pouted and blinked her eyes beautifully.**

"**How about please kill him? Please?" Hitomi smirked.**

"**So, I'll take that as a no." Minoru went quiet.**

**The three continued to walk home and the place they were walking was dim. It wasn't familiar to them now. The mark glowed on Hitomi's skin.**

**She topped and crumpled the sleeve of her blouse. She took fast breaths and accidentally dropped her bag while stepping backward.**

"**Are… are you okay Hitomi? Are you having asthma or what...?" Minoru asked her eyes filled with anxiety.**

"**Yeah, monkey. You okay?" Haiiro asked in agreement with Minoru.**

"**I-I don't know, I feel someone… he is coming… when the time comes…" Hitomi said with a poker face.**

"**What? I don't understand you."**

"**AGH!!! What am I saying?! The!#%&" Hitomi screamed and kneeled on the damp in weakness. A light stroke on their place and 2 women came out from there.**

"**Who are you two? Pixie or fairies? Tooth fairy?!" Hitomi asked in shock. **

"**You believe in tooth fairies?" Minoru turned her head to Hitomi.**

"**Will you please take off that stupid light?!" **

"**It's not a stupid light." The other woman said a little annoyed.**

"**It's the portal to the other world you're supposed to live in. We came here to get you and you fellow friends." The woman said who seemed to be calm unlike the other one. She gave a look at Minoru and Haiiro.**

"**We don't have any bad intentions. We need you Hitomi, don't worry our master will explain everything to you when we get there especially that mark on you wrist that you've been questioning for years." **

**She continued while lending her hand and showing a necklace with the same mark on her wrist. **

"**Fine, then. I'll come but tell me, why on earth did you select this place to get us? You can get me at my house, my…hey!" Hitomi said and she found herself and Minoru and Haiiro succumbed in the portal. Then they were gone. After that, the light posts around the corner lit. **

**Hitomi lose her consciousness and energy after being sucked inside the portal.**

**She was opening her eyes slowly. She was thinking that maybe the first person I'll see will be Haiiro or Minoru. As soon as she can open it, a face of a fat, white eyed (his eyes were circle and big) and red-haired man was gazing at her. This made Hitomi scream and raise up from her bed.**

"**Wahh!!! Wah!!!" **

"**Ahh!" The man also did scream, like a girl.**

"**Who are you?! Who is this creature?!" Hitomi yelled. She can hear an echo of her voice; it was a beautiful, wonderful and calm place she'd ever seen. **

"**You're awake, Miss Hitomi. He is Shijo. He is our Guardian here. He is really like that; he keeps on staring at the new humans he'll see at this place." The "calm lady" as she calls said giving her a cup of tea.**

"**Oh but… can you now explain why are we here? You said you don't have bad intentions but now look, you're giving me a cardiac arrest!" Hitomi exclaimed and once again her voice echoed.**

"**Our master will explain it to you."**

"**Wait… where is Minoru and Haiiro-…" she continued.**

"**Hitomi! Good thing you're awake! Look! I got these delicious udon noodles and rice from this table! I was so hungry that's why I didn't wait for you any longer." Minoru cheerfully said.**

"**Obviously… you were too hungry…" Hitomi stared at the table with bowls, 10 bowls of empty noodles and rice were stack up.**

"**Don't look at me… I just ate three… Oh c'mon! It's not bad to eat! Will you please stop the torture look?" Minoru stopped sipping the noodle strands.**

"**Where is Haiiro?"**

"**Hmm… I don't know," Minoru said with a grinning smile. **

"**Well I just woke up and I was alone in a room." She continued but she was absolutely lying.**

"**Oh… I-I see…" Hitomi's face went to a somber and it was obvious she was anxious.**

"**I really don't know where he is…" Minoru replied. It seems she has this eviilll plan for the two, again.**

"**Oh, well okay. Whatever." She replied back and got out from the bed.**

"**Fairies, let's get back to business. So what's with the getting and your real purpose from our mortal world, I should say?" **

"**Hitomi-san. Please don't call us fairies, we have names. I am Oda and this is Inaru." Oda said calmly. So she was the calm one and Inaru's the fierce one.**

"**Ow, okay. Sorry."**

"**Please come with us. We'll lead you to her room. Also bring Minoru along with you."**

"**Sugoi! Look at this vase! It's so…" Minoru poked the vase and seemed to be really expensive.**

"**Stop it, Minoru, please. Haven't you ever seen a vase?"**

"**Er… no. Kidding! I've seen one of course. What do you think of me a caveman? It's just this one looks really antique and expensive.**

"**Welcome." A voice of a lady came from the dark.**

"**I'm Yumi. I was the one who ordered them to get you."**

"**Er… right."**

"**My purpose is…you are not a mortal. You are not any kind of a lady in you world. The spirit of everything pertaining to your surroundings is within your body. You have these powers and you are one of the powerful children back in the year you were born here. Everyone here's been waiting for you to arrive again. I know that because I am your mothe-"**

**Yumi cut her words trying to keep her secret, she was scared for what would possibly happen if she tells the truth; for the 16 years she left Hitomi alone.**

"**Er… uh, what?" Hitomi glared at her and froze for a second. **

"**I don't understand… wait!" Hitomi paused for a moment, thinking what she'll say as her reactions in the statements Yumi told her.**

"**First of all, I grew up in an orphanage until I was 14. How could that possibly happen that I lived here? They said my mother was found dead on an airplane and then I was found by a worker working in an orphanage. So why would I belong to the children you were talking about. Sure do, I know I have these peculiar powers but look, I was born there not here! Get out of my life!" Hitomi angrily yelled at her, stomping her feet at the marble floor.**

**Yumi was shocked, surprised, in grief, and anxious. How far can Hitomi get enraged if she'll know she's her mother? It will be better if I she'll not know about me. She thought to herself. **

"**Hi-Hitomi, I… I know you won't believe this at first but you'll understand it sooner. Here. Take a look at this necklace." Yumi gave the necklace with the same emboss of Hitomi's mark on her wrist.**

"**It's…it's the same… h-how did you get it?" Hitomi asked, realizing she was over bounds.**

"**I got it from…" Yumi paused thinking of something that may hide the truth about it.**

"**I got it from my friend who was tasked to do this one by your mother." **

"**My mother…"**

"**Yes, she said to me that I must keep it to give it to you when you'll get yourself here." Yumi lied again.**

"**Back to m purpose, Equinox is chasing after you for the past days, trying to kill you because you are the key to open to door that can penetrate his inhumane powers. You're the only one who can save this world and the…"**

"**Mortal world?" Hitomi sulked and clenched her fists tight.**

"**Yes."**

"**Who is Equinox anyway?"**

"**Equinox was a former guardian of this place but he became envious because of all the stories he found out about you. He wants to own your abilities." **

"**What the… I don't want this! All I ever wanted is a normal, peaceful life, with my friends and food!"**

"**Well, dear. You can't leave and turn your back to us. It's too late. You don't actually belong to the mortal world."**

"**But…"**

"**I can protect you."**

"**How? Oh c'mon, you can't possibly do that."**

"**By your friends."**

"**Oh no. Don't you dare touch my friends or else…!" Hitomi cried out loudly as she held Minoru's arms backwards.**

"**Minoru and Haiiro." Yumi said, looking to the dark pavement .**

**There Haiiro appeared, wearing an armor.**

"**Haiiro?!" Hitomi's eyes went big as plates and shouted in relief.**

"**Haiiro you're alive!" Hitomi ran to him and hugged her like there's no one around. **

"**This is going to be great… Hehehe." Minoru whispered, and took out her video camera.**

"**What the heck are you wearing?" Hitomi said, letting go.**

"**You like it? I've been roaming around a room and I found this one. I tried it on." **

"**Crap. I thought you were an idiot wearing a foil. Anyway, Yumi. He will be the one to protect me with Minoru???"**

"**Definitely."**

"**No way! That idiot?! He can't do anything right! I knew it! You plotted against me while I was asleep!"**

"**Wha? Hey, stop accusing. I was in the armory room." Haiiro replied, taking off the armor out of his body.**

"**I'll give you a little prize if you'll do it, Haiiro." Yumi pressed together her lips.**

"**That'll be…"**

"**I know he won't take it."**

"**Cool."**

"**What?!?" Hitomi released the rolled newspaper out from her sling bag and whacked it in his head.**

"**Are you out of your mind?!"**

**Hitomi stiffened her body as soon she was finished talking with Yumi about everything mysterious. **

**She faced a mirror and mumbled to herself.**

"**What if I am really from this world…no it can't be."**

**She was thinking of many things, wondering if they'll still go home, from the beautiful but the worst world when she already knew where she came from.**

**She laid herself on the big bed and closed her eyes for a minute. She fell asleep and a dream appeared on her head.**

"**Save us... save us…."**

"**Hitomi! Hitomi! Wake up!" The male voice was calling her name.**

**She woke up and lose her mind upon seeing she fell on the floor *thug*. A pair of jade-green eyes was staring at her softly.**

"**Ouch…" Hitomi felt her forehead was aching.**

"**Haiiro? What are you doing here?" Her sight was dizzy.**

"**I came here to call you for dinner. Then I heard you were talking with someone" Haiiro touched her forehead, worrying. He wrapped his handkerchief around it to reduce the bleeding. Hitomi smiled and flushed into a red face.**

"**You are doing your job right now, aren't you?" Hitomi smirked, looking away from him.**

"**Hmm, I think so. Let's go." Haiiro lend his hand and help her to stand up.**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author****: ****Boredom helps too, you know for writers like us. :D**

**Latter from the last chapter:**

"_**You are doing your job right now, aren't you?" Hitomi smirked, looking away from him.**_

"_**Hmm, I think so. Let's go." Haiiro lend his hand and help her to stand up.**_

**Chapter 7**

**Hitomi stepped out of the enormous room she's temporarily staying. It was so bright when she got up. She was wearing the pajamas that a servant lent to her. She liked it though. **

"**Is it morning…?" Hitomi mumbled while wiping her eyes. **

"**I think not." Inaru said, with her left eyebrow stretched upwards. **

**Hitomi jumped as soon as she could hear Inaru's voice.**

"**Oh, it's you. Hi." Hitomi greeted, smiling. "Do you know what time it is?" **

"**As far as I know, it's 4:00 in the afternoon already." Inaru smirked.**

"**What?!? Where is Minoru? Haiiro? Tell me where are they, please?" Hitomi pleaded, nervous thinking she was left alone there.**

"**They are in the garden. Do you want me to accompany you?" Inaru was not grumpy now.**

"_**Garden, right. I wonder what they're doing there."**_** Hitomi thought to herself.**

**The garden was fantastic. It was so beautiful; it was full of Sakuras or cherry blossoms. The sky was as blue as her eyes and the clouds were as fluffy as a cotton candy. The sun was beaming its own light and reflecting the yellow-orange rays. She was looking around like a child who had never been in a garden as beautiful as this. Cherry blossoms can be seen around Japan, but in here even in the vernal, summer solstice, autumnal and winter solstice, Sakuras can be seen blooming. The flower petals were floating around and attach to her silky, soft hair that every student in her school has been a fan of and some envious of.**

**It was very quiet and peaceful but it was broken by the noisy sound of a lawn mower. **

"**Crap." She mumbled by her teeth.**

"**Oh it's a wonderful afternoon; the flowers are singing with me with so many boons… leaves are flying over the sky full of dry leaf bays, the sun saying: Lalala… Oh I love my rays…" Haiiro sang along with the noise while trimming the grass. He suddenly stopped singing as soon he can see Hitomi and Inaru gawking.**

"**Huh…?" Hitomi said with her jaws almost reaching the floor.**

"**Good morning." He turned off the lawn mower when he saw Hitomi and Inaru's appearance.**

"**What the heck is good with my morning?!" Hitomi annoyingly sighed, staring at the lawn mower.**

"**About that, what were you doing?" She continued.**

"**Uh, trimming grasses."**

"**Aw, how generous can you get… I don't know how to say this but you were a nuisance and disturbance!" Hitomi went cranky.**

"**Where's Minoru?" She grimaced.**

"**She went back inside, I don't know. She didn't tell me where she's going inside." Haiiro replied, scratching his chin.**

**Hitomi turned back as if she weren't talking to Haiiro.**

**She was walking down the hallway, exploring, having a tour on her own and several paintings of amazingly beautiful ladies were there hanged at the wall. Probably some of the royalties in this world, she thought. But there's this painting that caught her attention. A painting of a woman who looks exactly like her. She was partially surprised and partially curious, her face and eyebrows frowned. She placed her palm and touched the painting. **

"**Why do I look like her? Is she somewhat related to me?" Her fingertips brushed on the smooth painting. She heard some footsteps towards her place. She can see a shadow at the corner of her left eye.**

"**Good afternoon." Yumi was there beside her. She didn't even felt that she was beside her at first. **

"**Yumi. It's you." Hitomi took off her hands from the painting and her fingernails slightly screeched.**

"**That painting was painted long ago, just before you were born." She smiled.**

"**I see, I was just wondering why we look a little bit the same."**

"**Don't wonder, because you'll never know." Yumi replied, pursing her lips.**

"**Anyway, I feel kind of bored here. I don't know how to say this to you but, CAN WE GO HOME NOW?" Hitomi shouted, begging to go to the mortal world right away.**

"**Yes, I was going to talk about it with you. You are going back, but I'll try to make sure that you are safe. Equinox has been telling his Acherons to follow and kill you." Yumi gritted her teeth.**

"**Acherons? Who are they?"**

"**They are the minions of Equinox. They are created almost everyday, to do their mission."**

"**I don't want this life. MY life was perfectly normal before…"**

"**Your life never was normal ever since you were born."**

"**How so?"**

"**When you were born, they already know you. They made it a curse that you'll die as soon as you lose your entire powers." **

"**I don't want to die! Who are you, anyway?!? Why do you know my life? Are you even my mother?!" Hitomi angrily shouted, confused at her own mother.**

"**You don't have a right to tell me when and how I'll die!" Hitomi yelled again.**

"**I am tasked to take care of you. I am not your mother." These words came out from her mouth, even though it pierces her heart. She was totally sulking and trying herself not to burst into tears.**

"**When we'll we go back, then?"**

"**Today."**

"**I'm going to call my friends."**

"**Okay, go."**

**After calling, Hitomi, Haiiro, and Minoru left the immortal world. **

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: ****My mom has been asking me what I am typing in my laptop. I just said: "Typing is my new business. I am writing a story." She noticed that because I wasn't playing my PSP or PS3 for the past days. I think my mom says it's a miracle I am not playing it.**

**Latter from the last chapter:**

"_**I don't want to die! Who are you, anyway?!? Why do you know my life? Are you even my mother?!" Hitomi angrily shouted, confused at her own mother.**_

"_**You don't have a right to tell me when and how I'll die!" Hitomi yelled again.**_

"_**I am tasked to take care of you. I am not your mother." These words came out from her mouth, even though it pierces her heart.**_

**Chapter 8**

**Morning, great. Hitomi was already prepared for school but she was mumbling something to herself.**

"**Hitomi, be your normal self. Normal. NO evil. No danger. Don't think about those leprechauns… no Acherons." She sucked a deep breath, as if it was her last breath.**

"**Please…" Hitomi crossed her fingers. She stepped out from the room, out of the wild. Some noise came out from the bush. This made herself feel nervous, and stroke a defense pose. **

"**If he or she comes out…where would I hit him? Nose? Eyes? Abdomen? No, head. So he'll be woozy." Hitomi thought to herself and crunched her fist.**

**Then he cam eout.**

"**Kya!" Hitomi attacked him, slapping her bag on every portion of his body and punching his head.**

"**Take this you! Get this you Acheron--- oops." **

"**Aw! Stop it! It's me Haiiro!" Haiiro shield his face with his bag.**

"**Sorry."**

"**Acherons? You are getting paranoia after coming back from that world. Get a grip! Sheesh." Haiiro wiped off the cold sweat on his forehead.**

"**They are our enemies." Hitomi looked around like an idiot.**

"**You know, it'll be nicer if your eyes have black circles around it. You'll get the look of a mentally disordered human." Haiiro cackled a laugh.**

"**Shut up!" Hitomi started to walk.**

"**I am not mentally disordered! I am serious, I'm not safe."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I might die anytime." Hitomi replied.**

"**Don't say that! You won't die!" Haiiro touched her shoulders.**

"**Let's go."**

**Hitomi entered first inside the room. There were still few students; one of them is Minoru and a new guy. New face. Hitomi seemed to get him weird. His hair, his clothes, and gestures were weird enough to call him a freak. Kuraine was white-skinned, tall, dark-red haired and orange colored eyes. He has somewhat this nice face. Hitomi sat down on her seat.**

**Later on, to feel a bit comfortable, she decided to have a small talk with the new guy.**

"**Ohayo! I'm Hitomi Kanazawa! You're new here… You're Kuraine Okada, right?" She introduced herself, smiling while looking on the name tag.**

"**Yes."**

**Hitomi shook her hand on his but Kuraine seemed to be a snob. He didn't get along in shaking his hand with Hitomi.**

"**Nice meeting you…" Hitomi smirked, feeling an electric shock. She quickly released her hand. Her mind tells her he is different. She returned to her seat.**

**For a while, Hitomi was- let's say ignoring everyone and just focusing her sight on one thing. She was holding her pen and keep on scribbling at the paper in front of her with some non-sense words and characters at it. She was really looking tensed. Haiiro, on the other hand, was staring at her with worry.**

**Haiiro patted his finger at Hitomi's shoulder.**

"**Wha?" Hitomi jumped a little and dropped her pen.**

"**Are you okay? You seem tensed. Is something the matter?" Haiiro asked her and reached the pen then returned it to her.**

"**Su-sure I am. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. It's nothing for you to worry about." She gulped and flashed a feign smile.**

"**You know, Kuraine's not a good guy. I don't like him. I'm going to war you now, don't get closer to him please."**

"**Don't judge him. Maybe he's shy. Why are you like that? Aren't you used for new students acting like that?! Just leave me alone." Hitomi got pissed off and went quiet.**

"**Okay."**

**He stopped talking to her and he opened his physics book.**

"**Something's not right…" He whispered to himself.**

"**He's someone we shouldn't trust and getting close with. He's different… dangerous, I must say." Haiiro continued, giving Kuraine a suspicious look.**

**It's break time. Every student there shared their food but sometimes they already eat up all the food their classmate has. Kuraine on the other hand was alone in one corner, sitting there like a statue-waiting-for-a-life. **

"**May I?" Hitomi stopped eating and approached KUraine.**

"**Go ahead." Kuraine said icily.**

"**So… what city did you come from?"**

"**I came from Hokkaido." Kuraine replied, not even looking at her.**

**It was like Hitomi was talking with herself.**

"**What school?"**

"**Chizuyama High School." **

"**Hmm, I haven't heard of that yet."**

"**Oh."**

"**You're a shy type. Well that's normal but if you won't mind asking you… Why do you answer straightly per question? One question, one answer." Hitomi said frankly, looking directly at his eyes.**

"**It's me. I am not designed to answer questions not to be straight-forward." Kuraine said, clearing his throat but he sounded dark.**

"**I feel a lil' bit of awkward at first." Hitomi replied, while drumming her fingers at the table.**

"**Well you should." He sounded back by his teeth.**

**These words keep on playing back at Hitomi's mind right after she left his table and ate with Minoru instead.**

**The hallways where the shoe lockers are were filled with students, getting out their shoes for their volleyball. Hitomi was walking to her shoe locker to change into her white, gym shoes. She clamped her right hand to the handle of the square, gray-colored locker and then pulled it out. She noticed a white folded paper; laid at the top of her gym shoes.**

"**Huh? I wonder who this is from…" She wondered then unfolded it.**

**There were seven words. It was written simply, but its contents were strong and seem to be interesting. She read it by her mouth and then took a single step backward upon reading the letter.**

"_**Let's meet at the cafeteria after school."**_

"**No name, eh?" Hitomi checked and scanned the paper to look at the name of its sender. Neither at the back, front and sides, the name nor the shadow of it wasn't written at all.**

"**Who the heck is this?!" Hitomi frowned, her eyebrows meeting together.**

"**This is interesting. I'll go. Maybe it's important… well why would he want to meet me then? Well, maybe it's necessary." **

**She said to herself, raising her eyebrow and then reached for her shoes. She slammed the locker's door and proceeded to the gym to play volleyball.**

**She stretched her arms up high first, her long legs the second for a teeny warm-up, while her left leg was placed over the brown bench. Haiiro was beside her stretching too. **

**The gym was quite simple but it is complete with regards to the sporting equipments. The girls and boys are wearing their dark-blue jogging pants and their white t-shirt with blur trimmings at the end. **

"**Hitomi, I want to tell you something." Haiiro started to talk then sucked a deep breath.**

"**Yeah… what is it? Go ahead, I'm listening." Hitomi bent her back and then to sides, but still somewhat pissed for what happened back then.**

"**You seemed very nice with Kuraine… but I think it's not a good idea to stick with him." Haiiro tried to warn once again.**

"**If you're trying to warn me about him, stay away from me. He is not a bad guy; he's just quiet that's all." Hitomi looked at him and then bent to the side where Haiiro is, till she hit him strongly that made Haiiro stumble.**

"**Hey!"**

"**Okay, explain why he is a bad guy for you." Hitomi stared at him for a moment with a sudden glum.**

"**He doesn't get to be nice to you at the first place, I can see that and I am not fine with it. I don't like the way he treats you." Haiiro creased his brows, making Hitomi to stop stretching.**

"**What? I don't understand you at all. How many times have I told you he's just shy? Or…" Hitomi grinned.**

"**Or what?!" Haiiro frowned.**

"**You are **_**jealous**_**?" Hitomi teasingly continued her words.**

"**Jealous?! Me? I am not! Are you kidding?! You've gotta make up your mind!" Haiiro said aloud, surprised and began to sweat like a pig.**

"**Hehehe." Hitomi guffawed and her eyes were teary because of laughing.**

"**Idiot!" She continued once more, touching her stomach while pointing at him.**

"**I am serious." Haiiro changed the subject, wiping off his sweat.**

"**If you can try, please refrain from talking to him. I feel something about him, he is just…just that… I don't know, evil?" He continued again warning Hitomi as his protector.**

"**Don't worry about me anyway. Oh yeah, before I forget, take a look at this letter. It says that I should meet him or her at the cafeteria this afternoon." Hitomi pulled out the crumpled paper from the pocket of her pants.**

**Haiiro's eyes went dark and piercing. **

"**Who sent you this?" He stared at her in horror.**

"**I don't know, and it was weird. The name of the sender wasn't even written."**

"**Better not go. Or I'll come with you." Haiiro uttered, **_**worrying**_** for her safeness.**

"**Tssk. No. You stay. I was thinking, maybe he is an admirer who's going to confess his feelings. I've always watched that on t.v." She laughed and twirled around.**

"**You?! Heh. No one will EVER confess to a girl like you." Haiiro emphasized the word "ever" while pointing his finger at Hitomi.**

"**Shut up. You're just jealous. Jealous because no girl had been confessing to you." Hitomi said like a child.**

"**I tell you. Don't go there. Go home after our game." Haiiro said, but Hitomi didn't seem to listen.**

**They started playing volleyball but Haiiro was left there, clenching his fist in anger.**

"**You already said to me this morning! You're not safe!" He shouted.**

**That afternoon…**

**Hitomi changed back into her school uniform. She went out of the girl's locker room after changing.**

"**It's 4:00 pm, I've better hurry." She gazed at her watch and half-ran in the hallway.**

**She entered the cafeteria. The thin crisp of air entered too. The place was empty, the food already finished and the tables were clean. She slowly walked, and the squeaky sound of her shoes can be heard due to the silence occupying the room. She now had the urge to speak.**

"**Hello? Anyone?" Her voice echoded. At first there was no one answering then,**

"**Hello. Thank you for coming." A male voice replied back.**

"**Kuraine?" She surprisingly spoke.**

"**Why…why did you?"**

"**We're getting there, don't worry." Kuraine approached her, smiling like someone who's a bonafide pervert. His right hand was behind his back. He was straight bodied, and his hair was glowing along with the sunset.**

"**Where is she?!" Haiiro stood up from the staircase waiting for her to arrive and then walked back and forth, head spinning, thinking and looking for Hitomi.**

"**It's already 4:30 p.m. and she's not here yet." Haiiro thought and then the letter came out from his mind. He pulled it out and read it again. In worry and anger, he crumpled and threw it somewhere. Littering…**

"**Hitomi, wait for me. I'll be there."**

**He ran to the cafeteria which is a bit away from the staircase he was sitting.**

"**Good to see you. So what is it you want to talk about?" Hitomi smiled.**

"**About you." Kuraine answered back with his eyes closed.**

"**Me? Oh, I like playing volleyball, soccer… I like-" Hitomi's words were cut off by Kuraine.**

"**Not that. Your history. Your life." **

**Hitomi went silent upon hearing it.**

"**I was born and that's it. I lived ordinarily, that is all." Hitomi lied.**

"**Maybe you can tell me more if…" KUraine whispered to her hear. She found herself having some goose bumps, a sharp knife on her neck- blood sparkling on the edge of the wedge. She trembled nervously saying:**

"**I won't tell…"**

"**Tell me!" Kuraine hardened the pressure on the knife slicing Hitomi's neck.**

"**I won't!!! I knew I should've listened to Haiiro! Who are you?! Why are you doing this?" Hitomi shouted and her arms were locked with Kuraine's strong hands.**

"**Don't you see? I am not the person you thought. I'm different. I am created to kill you. Now, tell me what you are!" Kuraine yelled and growled at her, and his eyes was almost losing its pupil.**

"**Help!!!" Hitomi screamed. She kicked Kuraine's back and punched his face; running to the door but the keys was with him. He laughed.**

"**Don't shout, Nobody can hear you. That was good, but I outsmarted you." Kuraine wiped ff the blood on the corner of his mouth. He chased and pulled her hair.**

"**Any last words, before you leave this world?"**

**She couldn't even speak. She was so scared, frightened. The knife was over her chest. What a terror she has been to.**

**The door suddenly banged and opened and Haiiro was there, standing,**

"**Hitomi!"**

"**Haiiro! Help me!!! Please!" Hitomi squeaked. She was trying to get away but the hands of Kuraine were so tight like a handcuff.**

**Haiiro ran and attacked Kuraine. His eyes went darker with anger. They were getting the sharp knife back to each other's hands. A plash of pure red blood splurted… It even stained Hitomi's face and arms. She didn't know whose blood is it. The two boys stopped, eyes went big and mouth opened. **

**Hitomi didn't know what to do. If Haiiro would die, who will protect her? Now she realized how important Haiiro is in her life right now. **

**Haiiro didn't kneel, but Kuraine did. The blood came out from his mouth and stomach. Slowly he laid down. He closed his eyes.**

"**Haiiro…!" Hitomi whispered. Her tears fell to the floor and almost stained it. She ran to Haiiro like he's going to leave.**

"**Y-y-you're not safe…" Kuraine whispered on his last breath.**

"**Who told you to kill me?! Who?!? Equinox?!" **

**He didn't reply.**

"**Tell me! Damn it!" Hitomi yelled punching her fist on the floor. Haiiro was there in front of her and held her hand.**

"**Don't be scared. Everything is fine now. Let's go home. Nothing happened, okay?" He grabbed Hitomi and snuggled her to him.**

**After they left, the body of Kuraine became a dust and flew outside. It was only the start of the dangerous adventures of Hitomi's life.**

"**I told you not to go, didn't I?" Haiiro sighed.**

"**I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She said, without any reactions.**

"**And thanks for saving me."**

"**Don't do that again, okay? You're making me feel scared." He replied.**

**TBC**


End file.
